


Secrets [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: 50-Syllables, Angst, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, Dribble Series, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Secrets' by Scribblemyname:30 syllabic dribbles, where a dribble is 50 words and a syllabic dribble is 50 syllablesPrompt by lithiumlaughter:"You game for this or not?""I'm game."
Relationships: Allison Beaumont/Jason Walsh
Kudos: 3





	Secrets [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552956) by [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname). 



  
Cover by podfic_lover  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1653.mediafire.com/bgmokjbp1xbg/6gako7qjcu3p6bz/%5BThe+Unusuals%5D+Secrets.mp3) (10.6 MB | 0:10:47)  
  
[m4b](http://download1478.mediafire.com/jbqxh6ckqksg/670h7cy9gqszm79/%5BThe+Unusuals%5D+Secrets.m4b) (10.8 MB | 0:10:47)


End file.
